Once Upon a Time Ficlets
by ficwriterjet
Summary: These are a couple of ficlets I wrote during the month of May for a challenge over on LJ. Please read the Warnings and Pairings above each ficlet before you decide to read it. GENERAL WARNING: Spanking


**Author's Note:** These ficlets were written for the May challenge on the LJ group spanking_world. All stories had to be under 600 words. Please read notes and warnings before each one.

**General Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters, and I'm not making any money from this story.

FICLET #1

**Note:** Specific spoilers for Season 2 Episode 22, 'And Straight on 'Til Morning'

**Pairing: **Regina/Hook

**Warning:** Non-consensual F/M punishment spanking bordering on torture

COMEUPPANCE

Months had passed, and Hook had let himself believe that she'd forgiven him, since he did help save Henry, but he should have known better. There was a reason they called her the Evil Queen. No one knew how to hold a grudge better than her, and now that everyone was safe and back home in Storybrook, it was time for him to pay.

In the dead of night, Regina boarded the Jolly Roger, and knocked on the door to the Captain's quarters.

A sleep tousled Hook yanked the door open with a scowl. "What is it Mr. Sm… Oh, Your Highness. What can I do for you?"

She took in his disheveled appearance. He had apparently fallen asleep with the help of some whisky. He still had on his boots, and his hook, but his leather jacket was hanging on the back of a chair, and his shirt was undone.

"May I come in?"

He opened the door with a wary expression, and gestured for her to come in. He closed the door behind her, and stood by his desk.

She said with an evil grin, "You helped to capture me."

His heart rate went up when he realized why she'd come. He cursed himself for not leaving Storybrook while he had the chance, but Emma was a fascinating creature, and he found himself drawn to her like a moth to flame.

"In all fairness," he said while taking a step away from her, "You had just tricked me into being bait, and left me for dead."

"Fair?" She tilted her head to the side. "You left me there to be tortured to death without magic. Yes I used you as bait, but I did not leave you helpless."

Feeling slightly desperate, Hook said, "Please forgive me, Your Majesty. I am truly sorry, and I helped you save Henry."

She waved a hand at him, and his body was immobilized by magic. "Too little, too late." With a twist of her hand, she had him turned with his back to her, and his arms stuck up in the air as if they'd been tied in place.

"Regina, please," he begged, trying to yank his arms free with no success.

With a flick of her wrist, his shirt was torn off his body, and a cat o' nine tails appeared in her waiting hand.

He craned his neck back, and paled when he saw what she was holding. He had been flogged a couple of times in his youth, and had no desire to experience it again. He looked her in the eye and said with conviction, "I'll tell Henry."

Her glare made him wince. After a moment's pause, she smiled again. "Pity. I do so enjoy flogging. But I suppose I'll have to make due." She shook the cat o' nine tails, and it turned into a vicious looking wooden paddle. She twisted her free hand in the air, and Hook's body floated over to the desk.

With horror, Hook found himself bent over his own desk, with his pants pooled around his boots. "No!"

Regina ran a hand down his back, and whispered in his ear, "If you want to run and tell Henry that I paddled you, you go right ahead. Just know that I'll tell Emma too. I'm not sure if your pride could take that blow."

She raised the paddle high and said, "We'll start with forty, and see how I feel." She smacked it down onto his bare backside, and relished the loud smack accompanied by his grunt of pain.

FICLET #2

**Note:** Specific spoilers for Season 2 Episode 18, 'Selfless, Brave and True'. This is how I think the conversation at the end of the episode should have gone.

**Pairing: **David/Snow

**Warning:** Consensual M/F punishment spanking.

REDEMPTION

David wasn't sure what to do. His wife had just confessed to seeing Regina last week, knowing that the woman would likely kill her. She'd even _asked_ the Evil Queen to kill her, because she couldn't live with the guilt. But when the Queen had ripped out her heart, they could both see that it had started to blacken, and Regina had shoved it back in.

"Why didn't you tell me?" David asked.

"Because telling you makes it real, and I needed to believe that I could find a way to stop it. That redemption was possible."

David couldn't stand the hopeless expression on her face. "It is possible."

"It doesn't feel that way."

David hugged her. "We'll find a way. I know it."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know you, and I know that at its core, your heart is pure. But you have to believe that too, or the black won't go away. You can't lose faith that good will prevail."

"I'm having difficulty believing that right now."

"Then put your faith in us. In our family."

"I do have faith in us," Snow said with conviction.

He held her hand in his and said softly, "Snow…" he paused, hating to say it, but believing that it needed to be said, "…I don't think that's true. It was incredibly selfish of you to go see Regina last week."

"Selfish?"

"I know I said I wouldn't get mad, but… Did you think about me, or Emma, or Henry at all when you went to see Regina?"

Snow thought about it for a moment, and then slowly shook her head. "I couldn't think past the guilt of what I'd done. It consumed my every breath."

"Emma grew up without us. She's just found us. It would crush her to lose you now. Henry has loved you for years as his teacher. And I… I would have a hard time going on if I lost you."

Tears ran down Snow's face. "I'm so sorry," she whispered. "How could I do that?"

"The spot on your heart is clouding your judgement."

She nodded, unable to speak through the tears. David kissed her hand and said, "You know I love you, and I don't want to hurt you, but your heart can't begin healing itself if you're filled with guilt and self loathing. A punishment could help. I can't hurt you the way Regina would, but I could spank you."

She gripped his hand tightly. "Yes David, please. That's exactly what I need. That's why I went to Regina in the first place. I can't live with the guilt."

David kissed her forehead, and turned to the stairs. "Emma?"

"Yeah?" she said as she came down the stairs with Henry at her heels.

"Could you please take Henry out for about an hour?"

Emma frowned at looked over at Snow's tears. "Why? What's going on?"

"That's between me and your mother. Believe me when I tell you there are some things you don't want to know about your parents."

Snow tried to smile and said, "It's okay. I promise. Please give us a little privacy."

Frowning, Emma glanced at Henry who shrugged. "Okay," she said warily. "I guess we'll go to Granny's for a while."

As soon as they were gone, David led Snow to the bed, eased her over his lap, and reluctantly took off his belt. He took a deep breath to brace himself, and snapped the belt down on her behind.

"Thank you," she whispered with relief, as the next strike fell.


End file.
